


Looked Around At The 7-Eleven

by jejecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Iwaizumi Being A Little Shit, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Reader is sad, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejecat/pseuds/jejecat
Summary: You had a pattern, and Iwaizumi knew it well.Alternatively, Iwaizumi helps you dye your hair after a bad night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Looked Around At The 7-Eleven

The tears flow before you can stop them, usually.

Then comes the music—- and laying down in your bed, your LED strip lights washing you in a purplish pink glow. It’s usually something slow and sad. Other times it’s songs from your childhood, ones that remind you of happier times.

And then the trip to the store—-usually 7-Eleven (although there was one time when you were really desperate and you went to Dollar Tree instead. That didn’t end well.)

Even now, now that you’re better, that you’ve been doing better,

It goes round and round, nonstop.

Rinse, wash, repeat.

Depression is different for everyone, but for you, it comes crashing down in waves, when you least expect it.

No amount of breathing exercises or self-help books or even essential oils (something you had read off of tumblr) could stop how horrible you felt.

The hair dye didn’t even stop it. However, it did make things a little better. The hair dye (usually blue, green, purple, red or pink) was a reminder that you had things you could control about yourself.

(It looked pretty great too, to be honest.)

It had been awhile since you had one of your moments. The all too familiar feeling had started sinking in, a few nights after your last date with Hajime.

You felt okay that day. 

The bubbly feeling you felt during a date faded soon after. So, like usual, you went through the cycle.

This time, though, you didn’t quite want to go through it alone.

~

Iwaizumi Hajime was many things, but a night owl he was not. He was almost always in bed by 11:30 at best, sometimes 12:00 when he really couldn’t sleep.

All of his notifications off, his phone tucked away on his night stand—but he always had his on for you.

You had a special text tone, too. One that he’d heard millions of times. Whenever he heard it, he would dive for his phone.

Most of the time you texted him, it was for normal stuff—-things like i really want boba today and did you have a good day??

Other times you texted him, it was to be sappy and romantic—-mostly I am so hopelessly in love with you Jesus Christ look at what you do to me and I really really missed you today when you felt like being less weird.

But sometimes, you texted him because you were having one of those nights again. You never outwardly told him about the cycle that you went through, but he put the pieces together after a while.

He wanted to be there for you when you had those nights. it was only fair, considering you were always there for him.

You were always there with your glowing smile and your warm hugs and your words of reassurance after every lost game, listening to him recount every lost point. Iwa would go on and on about everything he could’ve done to play better, to win, and you would listen.

So when he laid in bed, slowly drifting into sub consciousness, and heard the familiar ping! coming from his phone, he shot up out of bed.

[Y/N]: can you come over?  
[Y/N]: the 7-Eleven is open still  
[Y/N]: I’ll pay you don’t have to

If it were any other time, it would look like you just wanted to spend time with your boyfriend, and go out to get a few things. But Iwa knew you, and he knew about your erratic sleep schedule.

He also knew you only ever went to the 7-Eleven at night, after you felt bad. The hair dye was cheap and the rush you felt afterwards was something that made you feel better, even if it was a distraction.

You claimed they always had your favorite brand, so you only ever went there when you were sick and bored of your hair color. Fancy hair salons had nothing on 7-Eleven.

You had a pattern, and Iwa knew it well.

Iwaizumi pulled on one of his Godzilla hoodies, grabbing his keys. He shut the front door softly, so as to not wake up anyone else in the house.

Soft indie music played on the radio, filling his car. 

~

“You need to stop doing that.” you said, slipping into the front seat. It was apparent you had been crying, but Iwa ignored it—-for your sake.

“What? What if you didn’t know i was here?” Your boyfriend pulled out of your parents’ driveway.

“You pressed the damn car horn like fifty times. Now everyone know’s you’re here” came your reply. 

“Stop being a baby. Just be glad I picked you up” Iwaizumi added shortly. He parked the car, and the two of you got out. The fluorescent OPEN sign glowed. Posters advertising slushies, hot dogs, and Mountain Dew covered the store windows, making it almost impossible to see inside.

“Shut up! .” you said, defending yourself. Iwaizumi opened the door for you, a gentlemanly thing he did even before you both started dating. He was just polite like that.

My Chemical Romance crackled through the store speakers. The fluorescent white lights were almost blinding. A tired eyed cashier stood, waiting for you two to pay.

You strode over to the right side of the store. The wall was lined with drink fridges, and you looked into each one until you found what you were looking for. Until you pulled out bottle of bubblegum pink soda.

Iwaizumi walked through the snack aisle, picking up one bag of Shrimp Chips and one bag of chocolate covered pretzels with caramel. (The Shrimp Chips were for him, he didn’t really have a sweet tooth.)

“Haji,” you called out to him. “Come here.”   
He walked over, past the candy aisle and alcohol aisle.

You stood in front of the beauty aisle, scanning the small hair dye section. Tapping your foot against the floor tiles, you continued staring, as if the right choice was just gonna jump at you and make itself known.

Iwaizumi stood next to you. Leaning on him, you picked out a box of bright red hair dye.

“This one?” you asked, turning around.

“No, don’t you remember last time? The green faded super fast and then you cried to me over the phone about it. You said when it faded it clashed with your skin tone.”

“I did not cry!” you exclaimed. “I was sad, but I did not cry about it. You wound me, Hajime.”

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi reached for a box of purple hair dye instead.

“You haven’t done red in a while. It always looks cute on you.” he explained, making his way over to the cashier.

Your face felt warm, the blush on your cheeks apparent. 

He knew exactly what he was doing when he said that.

~

You stared at your reflection in the mirror. Specks of red dye dotted the counter. The chair you had stuck in the bathroom made standing in there a tight fit. Iwa stood behind you, his gloved hands painting your hair using a plastic applicator. 

His hands in your hair calmed you down. You watched him in the reflection, his face screwed up in concentration. Your eyelids felt heavy, but a quick sip of your soda quickly washed the feeling away. The sugar rush from the soda and the chocolate pretzels combined kept you awake in the late hour.

At that moment, right there in that bathroom, you felt nothing but adoration and love for your boyfriend. Iwaizumi’s love language was acts of service. If he cared about you, he did things for you. You were glad you knew that—-if the frequent outings after school and hair dyeing were anything to go by, you were sure he loved you too, even if he rarely ever said it.

“I love you, Hajime.” you said softly, not wanting to ruin the mood of the moment. Iwa looked up, glancing at you through the mirror. He looked back down at your hair in an attempt to hide his growing blush.

“You probably say that to everyone that dyes your hair for you.” he said, his voice low. He placed the applicator on the sink before stepping over to throw his gloves in the trash.

“Why can’t you ever say it back?” you complained.

Sighing, you got out of your seat and stood in front of him. You jumped up, and Iwa picked you up with ease. Now that you were at eye-level with him, you leaned closer.

Even right now, with your tired eyes and dark circles, you looked gorgeous to Iwaizumi. Hair dye and all. He pressed a kiss on your forehead and your nose, moving down to kiss your lips. He nearly missed, almost hitting the corner of your mouth instead.

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi told you, his voice barely above a whisper.

Right then and there, everything was alright in the world. Your past thoughts and feelings earlier that night were forgotten, your mind full of that giddy feeling you got whenever you around Iwa. You grinned at him, and he gave you a small smile, the one he only ever saved for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote his when i was not feeling good so if anyone is reading this and feeling a bit sad just remember that it will pass!!!! man i wish i had an iwaizumi hajime to help me dye my hair after mental breakdowns


End file.
